When You're Mad
by wickedrenthead
Summary: MaureenJoanne. Songfic. Maureen just loves it when Joanne gets mad.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just borrow them for some fun! Thank you Jonathan Larson.

Song- When You're Mad by Ne-Yo

Author's Note: This may turn into more than one chapter. Right now it is pure oneshot Mojo fluff! Special thanks to Elphaba Maureen Potter who helped with my very first Rent fic! So please review and be nice!

The rating is just to be safe.

**Maureen's POV**

I am sitting here listening to Joanne talk about work.

Boring! She has this big case going on about...o I don't even know!

Apparently, it was a bad day because she sounds irritated by everything.

She goes to walk into the bathroom.

And then all of a sudden I hear an Ow!

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

She is so mad. I don't even know why! ok ok, so I left some clothes on the floor but I told her I would get them later. But then she almost tripped so ya...

"Are you even listening to me Maureen!"

She sounds annoyed.

"Yes of course!"

She totally just rolled her eyes at me!

"Jo, I got that stuff..."

Ok. too late, she picked the stuff up and stormed into the bedroom.

Man she is so cute when she is mad! She has this little face she makes...actually its kinda sexy.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

She comes back out and sits on the other end of the couch.

She is totally trying to give me the silent treatment!

"Pookie..."

She even doesn't look at me.

"O Come on! You can't be that mad...I mean they are just clothes and I was going to get them! and..."

"You can't act like such a child sometimes, Mo. I'm not your mom."

Maureen gasped. "O Hell no! You are not!" I start to crawl to Joanne.

"You are way sexier!"

Joanne acts like she is not paying attention...the silent treatment is not gonna work! Ill teach her.

I straddle Jo.

"You know you are so damn sexy when you are mad!"

Jo starts chuckling.

"What are you going to seduce me now!"

I gasp! and then pout!

"You don't think I can!"

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

"So work was that bad today huh?"

"Yeah man the whole firm is just..."

I start to leave kisses on her neck...then behind her ear.

Ha! Right where I want her! She so can't concentrate.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about_

I make my way up to her cheek then I move to kiss her lips but I stop and go to get up.

This brings her out of her trance! She grabs my arm.

"What? You are leaving?" she barely whispers.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

I smile and turn back around.

"No, let's go in the bedroom and forget about everything..."

I pull her to her feet and wrap my arms around her. I move in close to her face and whisper.

"except each other."

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_


End file.
